


A little story drabble one shot thing

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, I am so sorry, M/M, Sad, the ship is only really implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has won at last, but at what cost? Implied (if you wish to read it that way) Eren/Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little story drabble one shot thing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is actually the first ereri/snk fic I ever wrote, so yeah, it probably isn't that great. I had only really just started to get into snk at the time of writing and yeah. So um don't get your hopes up to high I guess.  
> On another note, thank you to the kind French anon on ff.net for correcting my (google translates) French in this fic. It was very much appreciated.

Levi walked along the beach, feeling the soft sand on his feet. Listening to the soothing crash of waves. Breathing in the salty air. Freedom had come at last. He stopped, turned and faced the ocean, becoming entranced by the endless movement of the waves.   
"It's beautiful isn't it corporal, the outside world. But this is my favourite part so far. The ocean," Eren murmured barely audibly.   
Levi smiled, "It is. It is so beautiful. It reminds me of your eyes." He felt a hand rest on his softly on his shoulder, he turned to look into those beautiful eyes but saw nothing. There was nobody there. "I just wish I could see them again," he whispered, "Eren, I wish I could see you again. Of all the people I couldn't save it had to be you." He felt tears begin to roll down his face, he closed his eyes, remembering everything he and Eren had had. He remembered Eren's goofy smile, the little brat was always smiling. He remembered Eren's laughter, barely an echo now in his mind. He fell to his knees, "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te sauver ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Why couldn't I save you?


End file.
